The Frozen Heart
by E.S. Moore
Summary: Anna and Elsa barely knew each other, but they get more than they bargained for when Elsa accidentally runs too far. Right into the middle of a 21st century hostile takeover of Earth by a man that has powers almost identical to her own. The Avengers barely know each other, but they also get more than they bargained for when they join forces in Germany to stop Loki.


Chapter 1

* * *

There was once a royal family of the Nordic ancestry who ruled with kindness and benevolence from generation to generation. But alas, as is wont to happen a harsh ruler rose up. He rejected the theology of his ancestors and ruled with arrogance and pride. From his chauvinistic ways was the war with the Frost Giants born. He insulted the mighty race of beings, and they came to Earth to raze his kingdom. Fortunately for him, the Asgardians show more mercy than he did, and Odin King came to his aid. After the mighty battle, which had successfully pushed the Frost Giants away, the Human king found a small child, shivering in the cold. But this king had not learned his lesson yet. He touched the child's cold cheek and saw the life draining from its frail body, but declined the baby access to his home. It was a Frost Giant child and, more than that, Laufeyson, and they were to be repudiated from that day on.

But there was something the King didn't know. He had failed to show compassion to those lesser than him, as the Asgardians had, and that child had transmitted a curse through that single touch. From that day on the first child born in the King's line would be cursed to live with all the characteristics of a Frost Giant, the race he so abhorred. And so the curse continued through years, through his descendants, and never was a cure found.

* * *

There were once two little girls living in a kingdom far away. They were sisters and the best of friends. They played, ate, and lived together. They were nearly inseparable. But they also had a secret. The older sister had magical, terrible powers. She could control the cold. That was all they could understand with their childlike knowledge. They could build snowmen and make ice rinks in the middle of the Great Hall. That was what mattered to them.

But one night something terrible happened. The youngest sister became a victim of her older sisters powers, and nearly didn't survive. All her memories of that magic were wiped away in the process. Wish as she could, they could not go back to their innocent playing. The older sister locked herself away to live a life of guilt and the younger one was left to live in the castle alone, also guilty of a crime she didn't remember but thought she committed. It was miserable for the sisters. But it was all they knew.

* * *

Elsa stood before her dressing table and glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had twisted her hair into a loose bun and wore her coronation dress that had been specially tailored for this occasion. Never had she felt more nervous. She raised an eyebrow at herself.

Tonight was the night.

She turned from the mirror and tugged on a pair of white gloves. She patted her hair, clenched and unclenched her fists, and bounced on her feet. Calm. She would be calm now. Breathing never seemed so difficult. She cast one more criticizing look to her reflection and turned away. She couldn't let her emotions take control, it was dangerous and irresponsible.

_Conceal. Don't feel, _she repeated her mantra, _Don't let them know._

Tonight she would meet her sister.

* * *

Anna stared at her reflection, mesmerized by the intense look on her own face. She remembered sharing Breakfast with her sister. She tried to engage Her Royal Highness, but only disappointed herself. As always. She felt a horrible concoction of Love and Hate towards her sister. At times she wanted nothing more than to Break down that door; while other times she wanted to Run away- into the dark, cold, magical world outside. She never did either of those things.

She hated feeling that way, but knew not how to change herself. How easy it used to be, when they would play together, and they could change the World with a thought, word, and deed. But, alas, eventually the most childish must grow up. Some sooner than others. Anna remembered the day the messenger came with that horrible news; the King and Queen were dead. She had assumed she and Elsa would grow in their relationship, they would need each other more than ever. She had tried. Really she had.

Suddenly she recalled the days proceedings; She was going outside! And, even more exciting, she was going to see her sister! Her charming, collected, and cold sister! She suddenly remembered; she had a new gown! It was a lovely green color.

* * *

The coronation had gone well. Elsa considered it a success, anyway. Well, all until Anna decided to become engaged to a man she had known all of three hours. Besides, the man she had settled on would hardly fit Anna's bubbly personality. They were both so vapid they'd probably evaporate together. That had been the snapping point. It didn't help that Anna was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't let it go. Elsa had snapped. Suddenly she was using her powers left and right, causing women to scream and men to draw their swords in fear. She didn't blame them; she terrified herself.

But it didn't matter anymore. She had run away. She was walking to the very top of the highest mountain, where no one could find her. She would live alone and isolated the rest of her life, but everyone would be safe. It was for the best. Probably.

_Snow glows white on the mountain tonight._

She sang quietly to herself. She began to use her powers freely, in awe of the sheer magnitude she was capable of.

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

She danced around in the snow, creating flurries all around her.

_I don't care what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered-_

Her song died in her throat. Right in front of her she saw a swirling mist that she surely hadn't created. It was magnetic; she walked closer to investigate. It was some sort of mirror almost. It reflected a dark blue sky with sparkling stars. She reached her hand out to touch it, and everything went black.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in a huge village. The first thing that registered in her mind was that there was witchcraft going on all around her; there were glowing lanterns lighting the road, but they didn't have flames. There were strange, huge contraptions that seemed to be horseless carriages. This was not a world she knew. She spun around and saw many people staring at her. She was not a terrified looking young woman, but her appearance was very different from theirs. The portal was nowhere to be seen. A woman from the crowd stepped off the curb towards her. Elsa held her hand up to keep her away.

"It's all right! We just need to get you off the street." The woman reassured her. Elsa nodded and walked forward. The carriages had stopped all around her, so she needn't bother worrying about getting hit by one. The woman gestured her over and scurried away from the crowd. Elsa followed. When they could sufficiently hear each other the woman turned and looked her up and down. "Now, where do you come from? Oh, never mind. You look like you could use some dinner!" She smiled warmly. "I'll take you to a restaurant, yes?" The woman walked on.

Elsa nodded and folded her arms around herself.

"Oh, welcome to Berlin!" She called behind her.

She had wanted to escape. This was about as far as she could go.


End file.
